


Savor the Light

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Futagami [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Futa Kagami Tsurugi, Gen, Light BDSM, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: A typical date for Adrien and his girls.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Futagami [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216529
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Savor the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talik_Sanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/gifts).



> A sequel to Secrets Revealed, but it stands alone. All you need to know is that Adrigaminette is a thing, and Kagami has a dick.

Kagami loved being out with her boyfriend and her girlfriend. The three of them were on frequent dates together now, the most recent one being at a street fair in the summertime.

Since the three of them had started having sex, broken down all boundaries with each other, some kinks had come out, changing the dynamic between them all for the much, _much_ better.

And so neither girl complained when he pulled them both into an alley halfway through their date.

“Panty check,” he said with a cheeky grin, his hand cupping Marinette’s ass through the skirt of her short sundress. One hand on each of them, he flipped up their skirts, revealing what was underneath.

Marinette wore nothing below her skirt, her pussy pink and exposed beneath a trimmed patch of pubic hair. On the other hand, Kagami wore a pair of white cotton panties, already stretched and fabric straining against her hard cock.

“Good girl,” Adrien murmured, turning his attention completely to Marinette. He kissed her fully, his hands resting on her hips, before he tossed another glance at Kagami. “Keep that skirt up for me, pretty girl.”

Kagami nodded, her cheeks turning red as she demurely mumbled, “Yes, Daddy.” The name Adrien asked for made her feel foolish to say, like she was a little girl again—but _fuck_ if that didn’t turn her on.

Adrien gently pushed Marinette back against the wall of the alley, his hand moving from her hip to her thigh to up under her skirt. “So good,” he purred. “Keeping yourself ready for me.”

She groaned as his touch found her. Kagami could just see the movement of his hand and faintly hear the wet sounds of his fingers inside their girlfriend, the soft rise and fall of her breasts as she panted, bit her lip to hold back a moan.

“Gami, why would you hide yourself from us?” Adrien asked, still knuckle deep in Marinette as he glanced back at her. “You know we love every part of you.”

Marinette’s legs fell apart as she leaned against the wall, giving Kagami a view of soft thigh before her skirt fell and hid her pussy from view.

“I—if I wasn’t wearing these, then my—my _penis_ would be obvious in the skirt,” she admitted.

“We like seeing your dick,” Adrien said bluntly. “We like knowing your pretty cock gets hard for us. Fuck, Mari’s _squeezing_ my fingers, she likes thinking about you.”

Marinette nodded eagerly. “Love you,” she murmured, before her words devolved into another moan.

“Other people would notice,” Kagami mumbled.

“Why do they matter?”

When Kagami couldn’t answer that, Adrien turned his attention fully to Marinette, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, trailing his lips down to her neck.

“Cum for me, Princess,” he said in a quiet but firm voice. He caught Marinette’s lips again as she moaned, her body quivering and hips bucking against him. “That’s a good girl…”

He drew his hand out of her before turning to Kagami. She could see their girlfriend’s fluids slick and glistening on his hand, and _god_ she wanted a taste.

“Take off your panties,” he said, glancing down to the now wet from precum pair she still wore. “I need to wipe my fingers.”

She didn’t hesitate to slip off the garment, handing them to Adrien without another word. He wiped Marinette off his hand before stuffing the panties in his pocket.

Kagami felt _naked_ with her skirt still up and her cock erect, her pussy practically dripping. She didn’t miss the way Marinette looked at her, licked her lips at the sight.

“Let’s enjoy the fair,” Adrien said with a charming smile, holding out his hands to both girls.

**

They weren’t out in public for too much longer before Kagami’s car arrived to pick them up. They couldn’t just use the Metro like _normal_ people—but some concessions had to be made to their overprotective parents.

Besides, Marinette was always so cutely flustered when Adrien held the door open for the girls.

As the three sat together in the backseat of the self-driving car, Adrien pulled Kagami’s white panties out of his pocket and handed them to Marinette. “Can you prepare our girl for us?”

Marinette flashed her girlfriend a truly _wicked_ grin as she balled up the panties. “Open wide, Gami.”

She obediently opened her mouth, letting her girlfriend stuff the panties inside. She tasted herself and the subtle salt of Marinette’s fingertips. Her skirt tented again as she grew hard, as she could only guess what awaited when they returned to her home—and her _bed_.

**

As soon as they were in the privacy of Kagami’s room, Adrien pulled Marinette close to him, sliding a hand under her skirt as he kissed her.

She moaned against his lips, happily pressing herself to him. Kagami felt a twinge of jealousy, the sting of being unneeded—but the way Adrien turned his head to look at her, the unconcealed lust in his eyes as he trailed his eyes down her body…she wouldn’t give up her place in their triad for the world.

“Can you undress for me, Princess?” he asked Marinette, his hands letting her go. “And you, my lovely Gami…I want you to watch and see what _good_ girls get.”

Kagami watched, eager and hungry, as Marinette stripped off her clothes. _God_ , she loved her girlfriend’s breasts, the way her nipples peaked with arousal, the way she’d _gasp_ when touched just right…

Adrien removed his clothes and moved towards Marinette, gently pushing her onto Kagami’s bed. “Do you want me, Princess?”

“ _Yes, Daddy_ ,” she moaned, spreading her legs, her arousal already visible…Kagami knew what that wet between her legs tasted like, what she felt like wrapped around her cock.

But Adrien was the one pushing into their girlfriend, sliding his cock inside her in an easy motion. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him close as he fucked her, and all Kagami could do was watch, gagged and hard.

“Fuck, Marinette, you feel so good,” he groaned. “Tell our girl how Daddy’s cock feels.”

“Ahh— _fuck, good_ ,” she cried. “He’s hitting so _deep_ , Kagami, filling me up… _fuck me_ , Daddy, _please_!”

He drove his cock into her harder, faster, and Marinette couldn’t say anything more than moans and gasping, wordless cries as she pressed herself to him, her back arching in pleasure.

Kagami couldn’t help but let out a soft, muffled moan as she watched Adrien’s body flex from behind, the way his muscles tightened beneath his skin.

“ _Adrien!_ ” Marinette cried, her body quivering as she came. “Ahh… _Daddy, yes!_ ”

“Good girl,” Adrien murmured, gently petting her hair as he pulled out of her, his cock still hard and unsatisfied. “Go get your pretty girlfriend ready for me.”

Marinette nodded, quickly moving off the bed and heading towards Kagami. She gave her a warm smile before kissing her, mouth open against hers, tongue pushing past the fabric bunched between her lips. When she pulled back with a triumphant grin, the panties were caught between her teeth, effectively undoing Kagami’s gag.

“H-how do you want me?” Kagami asked, turning towards Adrien as Marinette dropped the panties to the floor and started to undress her.

“On your knees,” Adrien said, idly stroking his cock as he watched the girls. “Marinette, get her pretty little dick in your mouth.”

Now nude, Kagami knelt on the bed, her legs apart as Marinette maneuvered herself to lie on her back below her, legs spread and inviting as her mouth found her cock.

“Lick her,” Adrien directed. “I want you to taste how sweet our good girl is.”

Kagami leaned forward, feeling her cock shift slightly in Marinette’s mouth, and buried her face in her girlfriend’s pussy. _God_ , Marinette tasted amazing, always tangy sweet and practically gushing on her tongue.

Marinette’s tongue was skilled against her cock, flicking and rubbing against her shaft as she moaned around her, bobbing her head slightly as she sucked.

Kagami let herself get lost in the exquisite pleasure of _Marinette_ , the way she tasted, the way she squirmed and moaned when she ran her tongue from her clit to her opening. She wanted to drown in her slick fluids, give over to the sensation of her warm mouth around her cock, everything hot and wet and _wonderful_ …

She moaned suddenly as she felt Adrien kneeling behind her, his cock at her pussy. She was already so wet, so ready, that he easily slid into her, filling her so _wonderfully_. Marinette’s tongue slipped past her own cock to meet Adrien’s shaft inside her, and _god_ just picturing what was going on between her legs made her clench around Adrien, drip precum down Marinette’s throat.

She could vaguely hear Adrien’s voice, though Marinette’s thighs blocked her ears somewhat.

“That’s a good girl,” he said, “taking Daddy’s cock so deep. You see what good girls get, Gami? Why would you want to hide your pretty pussy when you can have Daddy’s cock like this any time I want?”

Kagami moaned against Marinette in response, rocking her hips between her two lovers in ecstasy.

“My pretty girls,” he murmured, his hands clutching at Kagami’s hips. “All spread open and beautiful for Daddy…should I breed you, Kagami? Fill up that pussy with my cum? You can breed our girl’s mouth with that cute little cock of yours…”

She was already so close, all her senses full of _AdrienMarinetteAdrienette_ , all she needed was _one little push_ over that edge…

Adrien’s teeth grazed her shoulder as he came, his cock, his cum, so _hot_ inside her…she was practically _screaming_ into Marinette’s pussy, frantically licking and sucking her girlfriend to her own release as pleasure crested and crashed in brilliant waves all around her.

Marinette pushed her back, clamping her legs together in pleasure, as Adrien gently kissed her shoulder where his teeth had been.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kagami groaned as Marinette moved her mouth off her cock, releasing it to the cold air. “That was… _nnngh_.”

“You don’t have to use words,” Marinette said with a giggle, maneuvering to lie beside her girlfriend face to face. “Just cuddle now.”

“Yeah,” Adrien agreed, his cock sliding out of her as his arms wrapped around her. “Cuddles are nice.”

“I love you,” Kagami managed to mumble.

Adrien chuckled, and she could feel the vibrations of his chest against her back as he dipped his head, lips by her ear. “It’s so fun when you’re a bad girl, Gami. But you know I love you— _both_ of you—no matter what you wear.”

“Yeah,” Marinette murmured softly. “Next time it’s my turn to be punished, though.”

Adrien reached over and gently swatted her ass. “Don’t be a brat.”

“I’ll be anything I want, _Daddy_ ,” she teased.

Kagami just happily rested her head on Marinette’s shoulder, her legs tangled with Adrien’s. She wouldn’t change her relationship for the world.


End file.
